Chronicles of Barador
by Lord-of-Scorn
Summary: Palin, a 16 year old boy discovers the rest of his land while on a great jouney to stop a terrible evil. With the help of a few friends, he just might make it. Pretty long but a must read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Barador: Part 1**

Long ago, in the land of Barador, Palin staggered away from his latest battle with the king Shadow Demon. His wounds oozed with dark red blood and stained his green shirt. He was using his Katin stick as a cane as he limped back to Henorak, his hometown.

Palin was a fighter and everyone knew it. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. That's why the Gods blessed him with the sacred Katin stick. The Katin stick is a wooden staff with extreme powers and can transform into many various weapons.

After Palin had passed a barren wasteland and got to the other end of the island, he realized he had gone too far. He turned back. When he got back to the barren wasteland, he noticed that he had never seen it before today. Being 16 years old, Palin had traveled all over Tobek Island yet he had never seen this place before. Then he saw his grandfather's sword on the ground and it all came to him. This was Henorak! All the confusion and blood loss suddenly made Palin pass out.

A few days later in Elvenor, Tera was striding leisurely through the damp woods, the fresh dew clinging to her small leather shoes. She had never gone so deep into the forest before. The elf was scared, but she knew if she went back, she would be called "Scareda" for the rest of her life. Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind a bush. She jumped so high that her lush blonde hair flipped all over her face. When she finally got enough courage to look, she became angry with herself for being so frightened by just a small squirrel, which chattered annoyingly from all the commotion. Tara found a small gash in her left ankle; probably from a rock or twig. Eventually she got up and continued limping onward. When she got past the next bush, she quickly found a much better reason to scream!

When Palin finally woke up, he didn't really know what was happening. All that he could hear was a deafening scream, presumably from a girl nearby, and large thudding noises. His arms were heavy and his eyes rolled around in his head. After about ten seconds, he could see clearly again. The first thing that he saw was a girl being chased by the Takuta bird. A Takuta bird is like a giant vulture with a purple body and powerful legs. He reached for his Katin Stick, but it was not there. Quickly he grabbed his back-up dagger, ripping it from its scabbard. The Takuta bird was fast, so he had to gather his wits before he struck. In my condition, he thought, I won't be able to catch it. So he decided to try and throw it.

Tera was running out of breath. She was very good at running, but not for long periods of time. Not to mention her bleeding ankle. Soon the giant beast would be upon her and she would die. Suddenly the bird's large beak caught the back of her dress. "Help", she screamed. Then the beast let go. She tripped and fell to the ground. When she got up she could see that the beast had a dagger sticking out of it's side, and it was staggering toward her. Someone shouted, "Move!" and she realized with terror that the bird was going to fall on her. But she couldn't move. She was petrified with fright. Suddenly she was swept off her feat and thrown off to the side. A large thud quickly followed.

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of Barador: Part 2 

When Tera looked up she saw a human looking down at her. She quickly stood up and brushed her self off. Looking at the creature she asked, "Is it ………dead?". "No", the man said, pulling out his blade from the animal, "its just unconscious….it will come to in a few hours. We better leave or it will hunt us down when it awakes". Even though Palin had been hunting the Takuta bird for years, he decided not to kill it in front of the girl. "Who are you", she asked? "I am Palin, son of Shandon, from Tobek Island. So, who are you, and where am I", he asked? "As for your first question, Tara started, "I am Tara, daughter of Sharn. I am an Elf, and you are in Elvenor."

"Where is that"?

"What?"

Tera did not understand. Everyone knew about Elvenor! It is the Southwest quarter of Barador.

"And what's an Elf", he asked?

Tara felt like a two year old was standing in front of her.

"I will explain on our way back", she replied.

"To where?"

"The city I live in…let's go!"

Palin's mind was overflowing with questions. All that he has ever been taught about was about his own Island and everything on it. So he listened closely to everything Tara said.

"Barador," Tara explained, "is the land we live on. It was divided into four parts, divided by magic barriers, Elvenor, Phoenexen, Dragonak, and Griffion. The only way to get to each part of the island is through the Gate of Nor. Elven sorcerers made the gate so they could travel throughout the land. Then for some reason, the sorcerers were locked out for about one hundred years. Eventually the sorcerers died, and no one knew how to open the gate. Many years later, the gate began to open for certain people. Not everyone, but for Kings and Queens and important people.

Anyway, Elves are much like humans but paler, magical and, of course, we have pointy ears! Dragons are like giant lizards, Gryphons are a mix between eagles and lions and Phoenix's are like giant orange hawks. That's about it."

When the two finally got to Teverat, Tara's hometown, Palin soon found out that Elves were much different than Humans after all. For one thing, their buildings were huge….twice the size of the homes on Tobek Island. Two, the city was the size of Tobek Island itself. Three, since it was dark, the buildings were glowing with a strange blue light.

They dashed into a library where they easily found a map of Barador. Palin studied it for a while then put in his pocket and left.

"We should leave quickly." said Tera hurriedly. "Where are we going?"

"Why the rush?" Palin asked.

Tera blushed and looked down. "Everyone here thinks I'm a wimp. So I ran away from home."

"You're not that wimpy." Palin said.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I'd be surprised if you didn't run from the Takuta Bird."

"Thanks"

"No problem. Anyway, I'm heading off to Griffion."

"Why?"

"There's something I have to get there."

"Can I come?"

"Uh…sure." So they started walking to the Gate of Nor. After about an hour they started talking again. "So what are we going to get?" asked Tera.

"It's a long story." Palin replied.

"Well we have all day, I mind as well hear it."

Palin sighed "Fine." and told her about his Katin Stick.

"Wow," she said, "even elven magic isn't that powerful." said Tera amazingly.

"So tell me about this elven magic. What can it do?" Palin asked.

"Lots of things. From lighting candles to making people fly. I haven't mastered it yet. The best thing I can do is heal things. Watch!" she put her hand on the scar on Palin's arm and muttered something under her breath. When she lifted her hand the wound was gone! But it was still dusty. Palin stared at his arm in amazement. Then he said, "Wow, cool!"

They camped out in a clearing beside the forest path. There was a spring where they filled their water jugs. When Palin checked the map, he figured they were about halfway to the gate. After a while they said good night they went to sleep.

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicles of Barador: Part 3 

Palin sat up immediately and looked around. He heard something. It was hard to see through the darkness of the night. Then he saw it over by Tera's bed. A huge silhouette of a bird loomed over her. "Tera, lookout!" he shouted. Then he heard a large scream. Dagger in hand, he stood up. His eyes were adjusted to the dark now. He could see Tera running and screaming toward him with the Takuta bird right behind her. Then it stopped. It turned its menacing glare to him. The blood on my dagger, he thought. He smelled it. Before he knew it, the bird was upon him. The dagger flew out of his hand a few meters away. The bird struck down at his heart. Palin managed to catch the beak in his hands but they were slipping fast. Suddenly it stopped again. Palin thought he was dead until he felt the bird start licking his face. He rolled away and stood up looking up. The bird was looking back calmly as if it wasn't trying to hurt him at all. Palin immediately looked at Tera "What did you do?", he asked breathing heavily.

"I just put an enchantment on it, that's all".

"So, it's under a spell?"

"Right".

"And it won't hurt us?"

"You got it!"

"Hmmmm, and can we ride it?"

"Until the enchantment wears off, yes!"

Palin eyed the creature again who was looking at them innocently. Then it gave a loud, happy squawk. "When does it wear off?" he asked.

"In about two or three days. Why?". He walked over to the Takuta bird and got up on it. It squawked happily and walked over to Tera. "Needs reins but good enough", he said approvingly.

In Phoenexen, Gin-lak was mining in a Zinorite cave. Wiping the dirt off his face, he sighed. He had never wanted to be a miner. His dream was to become a harvester. To everyday wake up to a shining sun instead of a gloomy cave beside some other dwarf's feet. But the King's orders were said and that was that. He was stuck mining for the rest of his life. Then he heard the screams. He was too busy with his own thoughts to hear them before. Immediately, he said to himself "This is my chance. If I could fix the problem out there, maybe I would be a hero. They wouldn't have a hero mine!" With a motivating burst of speed, he dashed out of the cave. When he saw what the commotion was about, he almost ran back in. The entire town was destroyed! Innocent dwarves running for their lives. In the middle of it all was giant black snake with yellow eyes and huge swishing tail. Gin-lak ran to a nearby bush, waited and watched. The snake took one final look around and left slithering behind a mountain northwest of him. He didn't move for a long time.

In no time at all, Palin and Tera were at the gate. The first thing Palin noticed is that it wasn't actually a gate. It was more of a castle. He looked at it for a while and then he noticed what was beside it. Giant multi-colored walls that shifted and moved like they were alive rose up to the sky. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"We check the list". They released the Takuta bird into the forest and walked up to a stone tablet with a crystal embedded into it. "Okay! This is how it works. You write your full name in with this chunk of graphite and press on the crystal. If it turns purple, you can't go in. If it turns blue, you can. Got it?" asked Tera.

"Got it", he replied trying to remember it all."

Tera tried first. She wrote her name in and pressed the crystal. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly, the crystal turned dark purple. After that, the name disappeared and the tablet was clear again. She sighed and moved over to give room for Palin. He took the stone, wrote his name in and pressed the crystal. Immediately, it turned blue and the whole tablet started glowing. Then he heard a creaking sound and turned to where it was coming from. The giant door beside the tablet was starting to open very slowly like it hadn't been open for years. Then it stopped and the two slowly walked up and peaked inside. There was huge room full of statues. Each one made entirely of Zinorite, detailed to even the smallest pimple on their face. In the middle of the room were three big gates. Marked at the top were ruin symbols. The first thing he noticed was that only the first two gates were closed. Tera was still looking at the statues naming off each one as if she knew them since she was two. The third gate had the most ruin symbols so he guessed it was Phoenexen. He pulled Tera, still naming statues, over to the third gate. Then he took out his dagger and stuck the tip into the entrance. The tip disappeared into the gate. He pulled it back. "I guess we have to go to Phoenexen first."

"How do you know", she asked.

"This gate has the longest amount of ruin symbols".

"So?"

"Phoenexen has the longest amount of letters". He said, annoyed.

"S…oh, I get it!"

"So do we just walk in?"

Suddenly he felt a shove. He was pushed right into the portal. Then everything went black.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of Barador: Part 4 

Palin woke up slowly like he wanted to go back to sleep. Instantly, he felt hot. He got up and woke up Tera. "What happened?" she said groggily.

"Why did you push me?" he asked. She sat up and looked up at him.

"I don't know, I thought it was funny".

"Funny! I thought you were trying to kill me. And what happened to the "wimp"?"

"I don't know. I normally am. Really, I once jumped because a ladybug landed on me." Palin couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, let's go!"

A little while later, they passed their fourth mountain and came to what looked like a half built town. Then they realized it was also half destroyed. "What happened here?" asked Tera.

"The same thing that happened to my town, I guess". Then Palin told her what happened. "I guess the Takuta Bird carried me all the way over here", he finished.

"That must have taken days!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but the only thing that I wonder is how did the Takuta Bird use the gate?"

"Well, there is a legend of a creature that can pass through the barriers but I don't know if it's the Takuta Bird."

"Who's that?" Palin said pointing to a small boy kneeling behind a bush. They walked over to him and realized he was just a short man. His brown shirt and red pants were dust covered and his long red beard hung down to the ground. "Hello." Tera said. The man looked up at them with terror and sadness in his eyes.

"It was huge! A giant black snake, I think," said the man, now upright.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Tera asked.

"I am Gin-lak, son of Dar-kan. I am a dwarf and I am talking about the thing that destroyed my town!"

"Okay Gin-lak, tell us more about the snake", said Palin.

"Well, it had huge yellow eyes and long fangs. It headed off northwest toward the Palace of Life". Palin guessed that must have meant the Gate of Nor.

"So, it's not here anymore?"

"Pretty sure."

Palin cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry Gin-lak, we'll kill that snake for you", Tera said.

"I hope so. I'll rebuild as much of my town as possible. First I'll give you some supplies for your trip". He dashed into the cave. A few minutes later, he came back out. In his arms were a jug of water, a chunk of stone and a small blue crystal. "Use the Zinorite

for light in the dark. The crystal turns red when danger is near."

"Thank you" said Tera, taking the items gratefully.

"We should go" Palin said. "We have to catch up with that snake".

"Fine, thanks again Gin-lak" Tera said appreciatively.

"My pleasure, folks!" he replied gleefully.

So they took their stuff and said goodbye. It didn't take them long to get back to the gate. Once again, Palin wrote in his name and pressed the crystal. Once again, the crystal turned blue and the magic door opened.

As they were going up the steps, a loud shriek came from the air. They looked up and saw a Phoenix flying straight towards them. The two hurried inside and the door swung closed. Palin caught his breath first and noticed the thud on the roof and small chirps. It had a nest here, he thought. It wasn't attacking us. He told Tera. She understood but she was still scared. Eventually, they headed to the portals and this time, two were open. He checked the ruins on top of the portals and as he suspected, they were Elvenor and Griffion. So he jumped into the Griffion portal before Tera pushed him.

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chronicles of Barador: Part 5 

Later, Palin woke up. He opened his eyes to find himself looking straight into the eyes of the Takuta Bird. Palin yelled and rolled away. Tera sat up immediately. "What's going o… ahhhhhhh!" The bird just looked at them.

"It's still under the spell", Palin said.

"Oh, right".

"Hey, just to make sure, can you re-enchant it?"

"Okay". She walked over to the bird and recited the spell. "Done."

"Anyway, I think we should use it to fly to Tobek Island."

"Do you know how to fly one?"

"What's to know? It's just like riding a horse, right?"

"Riiight."

Soon they were off and into the air. They flew for three days straight. The most interesting thing that happened was the time they saw a huge waterfall Tera knew as the Falls of Barak. They also passed a few gryphons along the way.

When they finally reached Tobek Island, Palin went to get his Katin Stick. He found it right in the middle of the barren wasteland, right where he passed out. He picked it up and tested it turning it into the Katin Axe. Satisfied, he stored it in the scabbard on his back. Unfortunately, he had to battle two shadow demons and a giant spider before he got back to where Tera was. But it was no problem. When he got back, Tera fixed his wounds, re-enchanted the Takuta Bird and got back into the air.

"We should give the Takuta Bird a name," said Tera.

"Okay. How about just Takuta?"

"Sure. Hear that Takuta. You have a name!"

"Squawk!" Takuta replied happily.

When they got back to the gate, they released the bird again and walked over to it. They were almost in when Takuta squawked and made them turn around. It was looking up at a Gryphon. The Gryphon surprisingly was on the roof with small chirping sounds behind it. "It has a nest here too" said Tera.

"We should go before it tries to kill us."

"Good idea."

Before they went into the only open portal, Palin noticed that according to the symbols, the portal was to Dragonak. "Tera, wai…." Palin started to say. But it was too late. Tera had already pushed him in and jumped in behind him.

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Chronicles of Barador: Part 6 

When Palin woke up this time, he was in the air. He opened his eyes to look up at a dragon! The huge beast was holding him in its' claw. He looked over to Tera who was in the other claw still asleep. "Tera, wake up" he whispered, trying not to be heard by the dragon. "What now?" she asked groggily. He pointed up to the forest green dragon.

Agriston cringed at the sound of an earsplitting scream. He looked down and found that the girl in his right claw was screaming her head off. My ears are going to break if I don't shut her up, he thought. So he decided to do his funny little trick. Besides, he needed a good laugh. So he let go of the two captives. Down they went screaming their heads off. A few seconds later, he looped de-looped and dived straight down. Quickly, he got under them and straightened out. Then he heard two thuds on his back. At least the screaming stopped, he thought to himself.

Palin heard the dragon chuckle. "Are you going to eat us or what?" he asked. The dragon looked at him with yellow eyes. "Me?" The words echoed in his mind. "Oh no, I'm just bringing you to Khirak, the King Dragon. He might eat you. I'm Agriston".

"I'm Palin, son of Shandon. This is Tera, daughter of Sharn," he said pointing to Tera who had fainted some time ago. "So, why are you taking us here?"

"Well, I'm a gate guard. I make sure that anyone that passes through the gate gets taken to Khirak. He's been a bit tense since the attack".

"Let me guess. You were attacked by a giant black snake, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It happened in two of the other three regions."

"I see," muttered Agriston. "But then why did you come here?"

"We are trying to destroy the snake that attacked your land".

"Well then, I'm sure Khirak will let you go."

"Thank you. "

The Kingdom of Rentarak was bigger than anything Palin had ever seen. Dragons flew in and out of giant doors. In the middle of the city was a giant tower reaching higher than the clouds. Palin knew that was where Agriston was going. He also knew that was where Khirak, the King of Dragons, dwelled.

Tera didn't talk the entire trip, even after she awoke. She had a worried look on her face. He wondered what she was so worried about. Suddenly Agriston shouted "Hang on!" and tilted straight up. Palin grabbed onto one of the spikes on the dragon. Tera did the same. Palin's hand were slipping. He tried to hold on but his hands let go and he started falling. At the last moment, he grabbed the end of the dragon's tail. Finally, Agriston straightened out. He flicked the end of his tail and Palin flew through the air back onto his back. Finally, they had reached Khirak's lair.

Khirak was sleeping quietly dreaming of a gold palace ruled by humans. When he woke up, one of his guards approached him. "Lord Khirak. Agriston is here with captives".

"Bring them in!" he ordered. The door opened and Agriston stepped in with two middle size beings. "Your honor" Agriston said. "These two say they are on a quest to destroy the snake that attacked us".

"Is that so? How do you know they speak the truth?"

"Why else would they be here?"

"Maybe they're spies."

"But that's crazy" exclaimed Agriston.

"Take them to Physen!" he ordered.

"Yes my lord."

Agriston took them into a separate room. The door closed behind them and a small light shone through the ceiling showing an old purple dragon. Palin used the Zinorite from Gin-lak for more light. Her face was full of wrinkles and patches of scales had fallen off. Her eyes were closed. "Physen" Agriston said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked up. They were green and full of sadness. "Ah, a human, I always knew I would see one" she said in a soft, ancient voice.

"Mistress Physen, Khirak thinks these two may be spies but I believe their story. They say they are on a quest to kill the snake that attacked our city".

"I see human, what is your name?"

"Palin".

"I see, Palin, look into my eyes". Palin stared at the beast for a long time. "The boy speaks the truth," she said finally. Thanking her, they left the room.

When they got back to Khirak, they told him what Physen had said. "We should kill them none the less," said Khirak.

"But that's crazy. Physen would never lie! You know that".

"Just move out of the way or be killed yourself!" he shouted and dived for Palin. He was a meter away from him when he stopped. Khirak started choking as if he was going to cough up another dragon. Palin looked beside him to see Tera chanting away in words he couldn't understand. Suddenly, a huge red spear in the form of a snake shot out of Khirak's mouth. Then a huge flame covered the demon. A loud hiss came from it and then it fell to ash. Palin and Tera both looked behind them to see smoke coming from Agriston's nostrils. "Look!" he shouted pointing at Khirak.

To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chronicles of Barador: Part 7 

Khirak roared as his scales as his scales changed from blood red to a glistening silver. His eyes changed from yellow to blue. His teeth from yellow to a shining white. "Khirak!" Agriston said in amazement.

"My name is not Khirak. That was the name of the demon that's been inside me for thousands of years. My name is Rhanak. I am a Silver Fang Dragon," explained Rhanak.

"Tera, how did you do that?" Palin asked.

"It was a purifying spell. It was hard to learn but luckily I mastered it".

"Then I thank you Tera" Rhanak said gratefully.

"So can we go snake hunting now?" Palin said impatiently.

"Wait, there's something you must see", said Rhanak. He led them to a huge stone door. The door had a small hole in the center, big enough for Palin's thumb. Rhanak stuck one of his claws in the hole. A clicking sound started followed by hundreds more. The door started opening. After a few seconds, Palin could see inside it. In the back of the room was a circle with an opening meant for some kind of weapon. Palin quickly walked over to it. Rhanak followed. "Palin, what is that weapon you have?" the dragon asked.

"It's the Katin Stick, a weapon from the Gods".

"Put it in there". Palin withdrew his weapon and put it in the opening. The wall started to shift, and then suddenly it wasn't there. The Katin Stick fell to the ground. Palin picked it up and looked around the new room. The only thing in the room was a large tablet in the middle. Everyone walked over to look at it. The tablet had a familiar picture on it.

"Look", said Tera. "That's a picture of Barador. Each territory has a line pointing to Elvenor close to the gate which has an 'S' on it".

"Then I guess we should go to Elvenor".

"Let me fly you," said Rhanak.

"All right!" exclaimed Palin.

Soon they were flying over Dragonak. Flying on Rhanak was different than Agriston. It was like the world was moving around them. They got to the gate and thanked Rhanak again. "I'll stay here for awhile in case you need me," he said. And so they left for Elvenor.

To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 8

Chronicles of Barador: Part 8 

Hours later, they woke up. This time, they finally woke up at the same time. When they stood up, a rustle came from behind the bush. Takuta popped out! "Hey Takuta" Palin said. The bird continued to stare menacingly. "He's broken the enchantment" Tara exclaimed.

"Well, enchant it then!" shouted Palin.

Tera tried but it didn't work. "He's become immune" she said frightened. Takuta started advancing. "Try saying it's name," she said.

"Why?"

"You might reach its subconscious mind and it will remember us". Takuta started running towards them. "Takuta"…he said "Takuta, TAKUTAAA!"

Takuta stopped dead in its tracks. Then it walked over to Palin and licked his face. Just then the ground started shaking. Somehow, Palin knew that the snake was coming. He checked the crystal that Gin-lak gave him and it was blood red. Sure danger sign! A sudden huge blast of rock and dirt knocked him and Tera to the ground.

Out of the ground came a giant snake, black as tar. Palin stood up with his Katin Stick ready. Suddenly, Takuta unleashed an earsplitting screech that left a hole in the each of the barriers. Immediately, Rhanak flew through the first hole which then disappeared. Then the Phoenix and the Griffin that lived on the roof came out of the other two holes, which also closed behind them.

They were all there. A dragon, a griffin, a phoenix, an elf, a human and the Takuta Bird. The snake was fully out of its hole in the ground now. Its yellow eyes stared fiercely at them all. "We will not let it get away!" Palin shouted. "We'll attack it with all we have!"

He started focusing all of his power on his Katin Stick. It changed into a form he had never seen before. It was like a huge canon on the end of his stick. He could hear Tera chanting a spell. A strange ball of white light was forming in her hands. This is it, he thought. "Ready, now!"

It all happened at once. Rhanak shot a burst of brilliant red orange fire. A yellow beam came out of the phoenix's beak. Tera shot a stream of bright light from her hands. The griffin screeched a deafening sound wave that rippled the air. Palin fired a huge green blast from his Katin Canon. Finally, Takuta sent six strands of blue light speeding towards the snake. Then everything seemed to combine into a super nova blast. The serpent shot out a dark haze to try and defend itself but it wasn't enough. The blast sliced straight through it and blew a hole through the snake's head. It started leaning over. "It's going to hit the gate," Tera shouted. It toppled onto the gate crushing it to dust. All of a sudden, the barriers disappeared. Just like that, gone!

Palin and Tera stared. The first thing that came through was Agriston. They told him everything that happened. The dragon looked like he had just missed seeing God but was amazed that it actually happened. Then Palin looked back at the snake. It looked like it was melting. Thick black liquid was pouring off its body as it shrunk smaller and smaller. Eventually, all that was left was a small black lump lying on the ground. He ran over to it. It was his grandfather! A staff with a small, carved black snake was just out of his reach. He groaned. "Grandfather, wake up!" Palin said. The old man sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"I thought you were dead," Palin said.

"So did I. I remember picking up that staff over there during one of my walks in the forest. Then I blacked out".

"It must be the staff. Agriston, you do the honors". Agriston showered the staff with flames. It burned to ashes.

More creatures were crossing the barrier lines now. Birds from Elvenor were flying out to explore new lands. Lizards were crawling toward Griffon in search of food. Even Gin-lak came trotting in from Phoenexen followed by about a dozen other dwarves. Palin told them what happened. "Good job, lad, I knew you could do it", exclaimed Gin-lak. "Guess what, the King let me be a harvester".

"That's great," said Tera.

"Yeah," said Palin. "I think everything's going to be all right."

The End 


End file.
